As electronic computing devices evolve in their functionality and sophistication, voice becomes a more popular mode of operation. Voice provides a convenient way to interact with devices without having to navigate hierarchical menu structures or graphic objects presented on displays. To effectively use voice to control a device, the device is voice enrolled to enable the device to recognize a user speaking a trigger phrase. Training the device to recognize the trigger phrase allows the device to respond to the user's voice commands.
While a user is generally free to choose a trigger phrase, some trigger phrases may not be optimal for all situations. A comical trigger phrase, for instance, may not be suited for a professional environment. A trigger phrase having certain sound characteristics may not be easily detected in certain types of ambient noise.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present teachings. In addition, the description and drawings do not necessarily require the order presented. It will be further appreciated that certain actions and/or steps may be described or depicted in a particular order of occurrence while those skilled in the art will understand that such specificity with respect to sequence is not actually required.
The method and device components have been represented, where appropriate, by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present teachings so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.